FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate a conventional way of supporting magnetic heads used on a double sided magnetic disc. An upper magnetic head 3 is fixed on an upper support or gimbal plate 7. A lower magnetic head 4 is fixed on a lower support or gimbal plate 8. Numerals 1 and 2 denote arms which clamp heads 3 and 4. Upper arm 1 is urged to press-down lower arm 2 in the direction of arrow A by means of spring (not shown). Both support plates 7 and 8 are fixed to arms 1 and 2, respectively. Thus, a magnetic disc 0 may be clamped between the upper magnetic head 3 and the lower magnetic head 4.
A core 11 of the upper magnetic head 3 may be spaced 0.75 mm horizontally from a core 12 of the lower magnetic head 4. This 0.75 mm spacing is equivalent to four tracks of the magnetic disc 0. One disc track pitch is typically 0.1875 mm. Thus, four times 0.1875 mm, namely 0.75 mm, is provided as the space.
According to the conventional way of supporting such magnetic heads, as FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate, tips of pivots 5 and 6 contact the central back side portions of the support plates 7 and 8, respectively. As the magnetic heads are supported by single pivot points, the magnetic heads 3, 4 tend to rotate in the direction of the double-headed arrows as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6.
Such free-rotational support as illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6 is intended to have the magnetic heads contact closely with the flexible magnetic disc. However, the tips of the pivots 5 and 6 are not always positioned at the center of the magnetic heads, since such magnetic heads are commonly used in disc drives of different manufacturers.
If magnetic heads 3 and 4 are fixed with respect to each other so as to maintain a horizontal spacing of four tracks' distance therebetween, pivots 5 and 6 may not be pin-pointed. In such a case, referring to FIG. 7, when the magnetic heads 3 and 4 are undergoing rotational moments by means of the spring provided upon the upper arm 1, the magnetic disc 0 tends to be torsioned, bent, or the like, whereby the disc may be damaged. Additionally, accurate recording or replaying of the disc may accordingly be impossible.